One-off Circus
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring various WWE superstars, smut for the sake of smut. Info before each story. Shield-free zone! Nothing here about Reigns, Rollins, or Ambrose as main characters, I promise, lol. Listed characters reflect the most recent story or two. Feel free to leave ideas for pairings or groupings, I may just be inspired by them.
1. Y2GayJ (Jericho and Styles)

**Y2GayJ**

 _The Greatest of All Time knows just what the Phenomenal One needs. (Slash)_

AJ Styles furiously kicked open the locker room door after _Smackdown._ He had been in the after-show segment, so there was no one else there, which was all the better for him. His new travel schedule had left him with no chance to cum for over a week, and now he felt like a bull in heat. His dick was a long, hot brick very obviously outlined in his precum-spotted blue tights because he wasn't wearing any underwear, or even a jock. His performance in his match against Heath Slater had been anything but phenomenal, he'd been an ungainly, cum-dumb mess. He'd felt like a complete ass. Jericho had ribbed him for it afterwards, but AJ had been in no mood for jokes, and had taken offense. He hated Jericho anyway, and had been just waiting for an excuse to lay into him, and maybe even get a little physical. They'd been separated before that had a chance to happen, though. He'd hoped to be able to take care of business, so to speak, before the end of the show, but Xavier Woods had appeared, PS4 controller in hand, and had led AJ away to try to calm him down with some games. He'd known Xavier had meant well, and so had Charlotte Flair, who'd joined him on the second controller, but it had done nothing to relieve his terrible need, and he'd had to head out to the ring after the show trying to hide his hard on to do his segment with fucking Jericho.

AJ hastily yanked off his gear and almost ran for the showers, already palming his nine and a half inches. He stood under the warm spray, and had himself to the edge in less than a minute. But, the seething wrath boiling within him wouldn't allow him to release. A frustrated growl bubbled in his throat, and he worked his aching cock even harder and faster, but after what felt like an eternity, he still couldn't get relief. More frustrated than ever, the spray-tanned man turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips, left his soccer-mom hair dripping, and glared down with anger at his disobedient cock. He stomped off back to the changing area, thinking he'd still find it empty,

But no. Jericho was there, in his silly, sparkly, Greatest of All Time trunks. His back was to AJ, he was pulling clothes out of a gym bag. Why did he have to keep coming back for "one more run"? Why couldn't he just quit WWE and become a full-time musician? He turned around before the slightly younger ring veteran was able to conceal the source of his frustration, the tent in his towel. And, Jericho's eyes went right to it, and a small smile teased on his lips. AJ scowled at him, and went for his own bag, turning his back on the dishwater blonde with the colorful tattoos all over his dad body.

"Don't even say anything. I'm not in the fucking mood for any kind of bullshit," the Phenomenal One snapped, as he pulled out a pair of jeans from his bag. "I don't need it right now."

"I know what you need."

AJ spun around, his light brown eyes turned to sharp daggers, and the towel fell from his hips, displaying his throbbing, aching manhood to the coworker he despised. "I told you-"

Jericho stepped forward, and put a finger to his lips, and continued on as though he hadn't heard. "I'm sorry for giving you shit earlier tonight. I didn't realize what the problem was until later. I thought you were just working sloppy."

AJ wiped his mouth in disgust. "I never work sloppy, _Chris,"_ he spat the man's name out as though it were a piece of rotting food, and his hands, at his sides, balled into fists.

"No, no, of course you don't," the Greatest of All Time assured him. "The travel schedule takes some time to get used to. I know that you're tired, and...tense." He looked down at AJ's swollen dick. "You can't get rid of that, can you?"

AJ couldn't believe it. As much as he hated to admit it, Chris Jericho, Y2J, really was one of the greatest wrestlers in the world, and he was showing him the highest level of respect by coming on, and he was deeply touched by this. He realized that his hatred for Jericho was rooted in unfulfilled desire for the man. He softened, let the hate go, and shook his head. "No. It's really frustrating. I haven't had time, and I tried in the shower, but..." He trailed off, aware of how needy and whiny he sounded. He was embarrassed.

Jericho smiled softly. "Let me take care of you." It wasn't an offer, it was an order, and AJ nodded mutely. So did his dick, and a shiny string of precum dripped from his purplish glans. The older man's guitar string and ring rope calloused hand deftly caught it before it could drip to the floor. He worked the slickness on to his most sensitive areas with a teasing caress, which made AJ weak in the knees.

He pushed AJ's bag further down the bench, and sat down before him. He looked thoughtfully at AJ's long thickness before taking the whole thing in his mouth. A gasp of pleasure escaped AJ's lips, fuck, Jericho sure knew how to suck a cock. Automatically, his hands went to the older man's head, and grabbed it firmly, and Jericho pulled away, but only to encourage him by whispering "Yes, you do what you need to. Get it out." before locking his mouth back around AJ's hot and throbbing.

AJ thrust his hips forward over and over, fucking Jericho's face as the volume of the growls and groans he emitted increased. He was close, oh so close. His heart was racing, his eardrums bulging, and a thin layer of sweat stood out on his tingling skin. His face was nearly the same shade of reddish purple as his cock, and his eyes were glassy and almost unseeing. Jericho lapped and sucked eagerly at him every time he thrust his manhood into that warm, soft mouth.

Then, he reached up and grabbed AJ by the hips, holding him in his mouth as he sucked hard, rhythmically, and very fast, and AJ finally exploded, his fingers curling in Jericho's short hair as his toes curled against the cool tile floor. He moaned like a porn star as he squirted over and over into the experienced veteran's throat, and even though AJ wasn't expecting it, he swallowed every last drop, and sucked his wilting, relieved, cock clean until he was twitching and shuddering, on the brink of being over-stimulated.

But experienced veteran that he was, Jericho stopped, and looked up at AJ, who had that silly, post-orgasm smile on his face. "Thank you. That was much-needed."

Jericho nodded. "Don't mention it, and I mean that in more than one way. Don't want it getting out that I'm the greatest cocksucker of all time, too."


	2. Johnny's Way (Fandango and Breeze)

**Johnny's Way**

 _Fandango (Johnny Curtis) punishes Tyler Breeze for his wandering eyes. (Slash, bondage, orgasm denial, chastity device)_

Tyler struggled hard against the pink pussy-fur covered handcuffs that encircled his wrists and kept him locked to the decorative iron headboard of his tag team partner's bed. He did not kick his legs, which were tied to the end of the bed with several of his bright feather boas, because he did not want to ruin his beautiful things, but he whined, and thrust his hips up. "Please, Johnny, take it off!" He whined. His cock had been imprisoned in chastity for much of the last five days, ever since Johnny had caught him ogling a naked Seth Rollins in the locker room. Fuck, it wasn't _his_ fault that Seth was so gifted that it was impossible _not_ to stare at his dick. Now Tyler's was locked away in a steel cone-like device, and now that he was hard, it hurt very badly, his poor manhood being held in a downward position, when it wanted to be standing up. The only reprieves he'd been allowed from it were to shower, with Johnny, of course, so he could make sure he didn't touch himself; to pee, also under Johnny's sharp eyes, though there was a hole in the end of the device that facilitated that, it was messy, and difficult for Tyler, and Johnny had relented and agreed to take it off; and of course, he did not wear it at work, as it would be obvious under his tights.

"Please, Johnny, it hurts so bad!" He begged, and squirmed.

"Oh, I know it does, my sweet, naughty boy. You should have thought about before you decided to rape Rollins with those pretty eyes." Johnny softly scolded, and gently draped another feather boa on Tyler's naked chest, and slowly pulled it down, tickling his rock hard abs, then used it up his legs, and between them.

Tyler helplessly twitched and giggled, despite the pain he was in. "I...I wasn't... It's not my fault... His junk is just so... so out there..."

"And because you had to stare at his junk, yours is locked away. Fitting, isn't it?" Johnny smiled, and bent down to kiss his mate on the forehead before dangling the key before his eyes, which were now blue pools of frustrated tears.

"Please Johnny," he began begging anew. "Please take it off. I need to cum so badly."

The dark haired man wrapped his hand around the device, warming it and further torturing his captive lover. "No." He tugged the key down Tyler's body the way he had done with the boa, and Tyler felt his throat get smaller as the tears spilled from his eyes and ran down the sides of his face. He sniffled, and whimpered. He had tried so hard not to break this time, but after five days, he couldn't help it.

Johnny saw right away, and wiped the tears away. "My poor sweet. I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you?"

Tyler nodded. "Mhmm. I won't look at him again, Johnny, I promise."

"You'd better not. Or at least don't let me catch you doing it." A teasing smile flitted over the older man's lips before he finally unlocked the cage from Tyler's cock. The relief from that alone nearly sent him over the edge, but Johnny squeezed him tight to stave off the orgasm, and only the tiniest spurt of cum came out, into Johnny's hand.

"Oh, Johnny," Tyler sighed, and his lover undid the handcuffs. He sat up, and his hands immediately started reaching for his cock, which was tingling, hot, on the verge of releasing everything that had built up over the past five days, but Johnny grabbed him by the wrists, and pinned him back down on the bed.

"No, no, no, not yet." He kissed Tyler, and ground his hips against him to continue teasing.

"Johnny," Tyler whined. "Please, Johnny, let me cum.

He shook his head, and began unwrapping the feather boas from Tyler's legs. "Turn over, my sweet."

Tyler got on his knees, and Johnny eased him on to all fours. "Now, are you going to keep your hands off yourself, or do I need to handcuff you?"

Tyler smiled. "I think you need to handcuff me."

"Very well, then." He used one pair of the pussy-furred handcuffs around his wrists, and the other to lock him to the headboard before stroking his tanned, curvy ass. He slipped a finger into his crack and began rubbing his tight little rosebud, and Tyler threw back his head and moaned as precum leaked from his cock and dripped down on the bed. Johnny used his other hand to pet his tag partner's swollen balls. He drizzled lube deep into Tyler's crack, and began slowly opening him with his index and middle fingers while he moaned and fought the restraints. He rubbed more of the lube on his cock, and positioned it between Tyler's tight ass cheeks, and began to hump him.

"Oh, Johnny. I need you inside me so bad. Please!" the blonde implored, and tried to shift his butt to catch him on the next thrust.

The tattooed brunette laughed, and pulled away.

"No, Johnny, please! I need you to fill my tight little ass with your hot, throbbing cock."

"But I'm not as blessed as Rollins, am I?"

"Well, um...no, but I don't care! I don't want him inside me, I want you!"

Johnny seized him by the hips and slowly entered the tight hole. Even though he wasn't any thicker than two fingers, it was still such a snug fit he had to bite down on his lips and think about bowling to avoid shooting his load right away. "Oh...Johnny!" Tyler moaned. "You feel so good! Fuck me, fuck me so hard!"

Johnny slammed into his perfect ass, over and over, pushing Tyler's throbbing, leaking cock down into the silk sheets, creating a friction that was unbearable, and five days worth of orgasms spilled from his cock. His ass clenched and spasmed around Johnny's cock as Johnny filled him with cum. "Oh, Johnny..." He sighed, as his shaking legs collapsed, and he felt a playful slap on his ass.

"Bet Rollins can't fuck you like that."


	3. Pity (Maryse and Bo Dallas)

**Pity**

 _Maryse feels sorry for lonely Bo Dallas. (Het, femdom, degradation/humiliation, anal)_

Bo Dallas sat down on top of a garbage cart in his singlet, because he was garbage. He felt so low he wanted to cry, but was too depressed to actually do so. Even though he'd tried so hard to stop being obnoxious and annoying, and look and act cool because he was hanging with the Miz now, everyone still hated him. Nobody wanted to pound his ass in the showers, and he'd offered it to everyone, even Rich Swann, even though he doubted he'd ever be the same after him. He pouted behind his stringy hair, and waited for someone to take pity on him and ask him what was wrong. Before long, he heard the familiar click-clack of Maryse's come-fuck-me boots. She was still dressed in one of her weird costumes, a glittery black bikini bottom, leather bustier, and floor-length vinyl coat.

"Why are you sitting here moping around?" She demanded, and Bo gave her a tentative smile, but she didn't give him a chance to reply. "Why are you smiling? Did someone find a cure for ugly?"

Bo's face fell, and Maryse laughed. "Do you know why nobody wants you? It's because you're a pig." She jabbed his stomach with her finely-manicured index finger. "Where are your abs? You're supposed to be a WWE superstar, and you're all flabby, like a pig. You've got a pig nose; a flat, square butt; and gap teeth. You are _not_ a handsome man like my husband. You're _ugly._ I deeply regret that you were paired up with us. My husband and I don't like you. Curtis doesn't like you. Hell, your own brother doesn't even like you. Nobody likes you, Bo."

Now, most folks would have been upset if they'd been in his place, but Bo was thoroughly turned on by Maryse's words. He was glad he was sitting down, kind of hard to hide a hard on in a singlet otherwise. He deserved bullying, taunting, degradation, humiliation, because he was garbage.

"You smell like a pig, too, like you don't wash good in the shower. You're disgusting. I wish someone would come along and throw you in that garbage cart, because that's where you belong."

"Yes, Ma'am, I completely agree. I am not a man. I am human garbage. I do not even deserve to look upon you." Bo replied, his eyes downcast.

"Eh, you're half-right. You _don't_ deserve to cast your pathetic eyes upon me. You're garbage, but you're not human. You're a nasty, disgusting, filthy pig, a sack of the nastiest, moldiest rotten garbage that a homeless person wouldn't even eat from."

"You're right, Ma'am, I-" A sharp slap to the face cut off his reply, and sticky precum leaked from his hard cock.

"You are a pig, you are to talk like one. I'll bet you squeal like a pig when you're greased and fucked, don't you?" Maryse seized a handful of his hair, raking his scalp with her nails, and tugged on it hard. "Come, piggy. I want to hear you squeal." She dragged him by his hair into stinking janitor's closet, then kicked him in the ass towards the drain and tap.

"Take off those ridiculous clothes, get on your hands and knees, and wash yourself, piggy," Maryse ordered. "You are filthy, disgusting."

Bo grunted and snorted in response, a pig's version of "Yes, Ma'am", and took off his boots, socks, pads, and finally his singlet. He got down on his hands and knees in the basin, his short, thin cock sticking out stiffly from a mass of black pubic hair.

"Hurry up, you smell even worse now."

Bo grunted, and rinsed himself with the black rubber hose. Maryse threw a cake of soap into the basin. "Use that, piggy. Make sure you wash everywhere, I can still smell you."

Bo used the soap, and rinsed, and grunted to tell her he was clean. But Maryse shook her head. "No, I can still smell you. Wash yourself again."

He obeyed, and stayed obediently on all fours for her inspection, even though he was kind of cold. She made a disgusted noise, and shuddered. "You really are repulsive. Do you even know how gross you are?"

He nodded, and Maryse smacked him hard on the ass with a hairbrush. "No, like a pig, remember?"

So, instead, he grunted.

"Your ass looks like two pieces of old bologna. Just as flat, too. Yet, you seem to think it's a treasure."

Bo grunted eagerly in response, and wagged his backside. Another disgusted noise, and a series of smacks from the hairbrush followed. "Take that soap and put it in your filthy crack. Get it nice and soapy, piggy."

He obeyed, lubing up his ass with the cake of soap.

"Good, now you are greased," Maryse said, with a touch of kindness in her voice for the first time, but it was fleeting. "And now you are fucked." She began inserting the handle of the hairbrush into him. "Squeal, piggy!"

Oh, and squeal he did, a pig in ecstasy. His left hand went to his cock, and began jacking it as Maryse fucked him with the hairbrush handle. It wasn't long before his squeals became human pants, moans, and groans, and Maryse pulled the hairbrush out, but it was too late, he was already cumming. As he lay in the basin recovering, she threw the brush at him, and spat in his hair. "You make me sick," she said, before turning away and heading out the door.


	4. A Special Bond (Bellas, Cena and Bryan)

**4\. A Special Bond**

 _Daniel Bryan gets the shock of his life when he walks in on Brie and Nikki Bella having a little "twin magic", and rushes to tell John Cena, who has a different feeling about it. (slash, femslash, incest)_

He and John had gotten all the way to the country club before Daniel realized he'd left his wallet at home, and they'd had to go back for it. John had waited in the car while Daniel had run inside, and upstairs to the room he shared with Brie. And there he got the shock of his life. There, in the marital bed was his bride, tangled in a passionate, nude, sixty-nine embrace with her twin. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed lil ole Daniel standing shocked in the doorway, his hands foolishly tugging on his beard, exaggerating his jaw-drop reaction. He wanted to say something, anything, it was wrong on so many levels. Brie was cheating on him, Nikki was cheating on John, they were cheating with each other, and they were _sisters!_ But, he couldn't speak. It was as though he was back in the ring, at a loss for words, and could only gesture "No! No! No!" Only there was no WWE universe to chant the words. When he could finally move again, he backed out of the room, and ran back downstairs and almost jumped into the car.

Something on his face must have alerted John that it was doomsday in the world of his future brother in-law. "Hey, something the matter?" He asked, as he began to drive back towards the country club, where eighteen holes awaited them.

Finally, Daniel found his voice. "Yeah. I don't know how to tell you this John, but... Brie and Nikki... They, um, they're cheating on us. With each other." He looked over at his friend, and was surprised by his lack of a similar reaction.

Instead, John smiled. "I know. Nikki told me. She and Brie have a special bond, they're twins. They've been intimate with each other long before you and I came into their lives."

"Brie never told me."

"That's probably because she knew you'd freak out. You're too close-minded and uptight. And, check this, a man doesn't know a woman's body as well as a woman does. Nikki can make Brie feel better than you ever could, and the same goes for me, switch the twins." John shrugged.

Daniel didn't know what to say. John was definitely making some valid points, but he still felt betrayed by his wife and her sister, and even John, because he'd known about it for who knows how long and never said a thing. Then, a truly terrible thought came. "Did you ever join them?"

"Absolutely not. That's their special time together."

The bearded man didn't believe him, and told him so. John immediately pulled the car off the road, into a park and ride lot. He pulled into a spot, and put the car in park so he could look Daniel in the face. He even took off his sunglasses.

"Look at me," John ordered, and did not continue until their blue eyes locked. "I _never_ had a threesome with the twins and I never will. Neither will you."

Daniel gasped. "No! I would never-"

John laughed. "Of course you wouldn't, but that's not the point. My point is, their special time together is theirs, no one else's, and I suggest you don't try to put an end to it. Your wife has a special bond with her sister, and you love your wife, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

John put his finger to Daniel's lips. "No, stop right there, cowboy. You love Brie. You want Brie to be happy. You want what's best for Brie."

Daniel nodded, and John's finger almost went up one of his nostrils.

"Then accept what you saw. Okay?" John finally took his finger away.

He nodded again, and John patted him on the thigh, and smiled, but his hand lingered. Daniel's first instinct was to move it, but then the hand began to touch him in a way he'd never felt before, stroking and caressing his strong muscles.

"Remember what I said earlier, about a woman knowing a woman's body better than a man ever could?" John asked, in a low, soft tone Daniel had never heard him use before.

And, his body was responding to John's touch. "It's the same the other way around," Daniel said, and sighed, as John's hand found his cock.

"Indeed it is... And, brother in-laws have a special bond, too." Deftly, he unzipped Daniel's khakis, and eased his dick out of the pure white tighty-whitey briefs. "John Cena sucks," he said, and Daniel had no time to laugh before John began doing just that, taking all of the short, fat cock into his pretty mouth.

John was working his cock like no woman ever had, and had him on the brink of an orgasm in about a minute and a half, but he stopped as though he sensed it, and began to jerk him off instead, but the change up did nothing but push Daniel beyond the brink, and he shot jiz all over the glove box of John's car and his own golf pants.

"I'm sorry," he panted. "I'm sorry, John."

"Don't be sorry," John replied, and handed him a roll of paper towels. "And don't even try to tell me any woman has ever made you cum like that." He grinned, and pointed to the mess Daniel had made.

"Definitely not. I don't think I've ever cum that hard."

"See what happens when you open your mind, and your heart?"

Daniel nodded. "That felt amazing. Thank you, John."

"Ah, save it. You can thank me properly later, after we hit the links."


	5. Victory (Titus and Apollo and Dana)

**5\. Victory**

 _Pairing by request. I don't usually do requests, but this one got my attention. Not sure if the story is what was intended, but it's the direction it went in for me._

 _Titus Worldwide celebrates winning the_ RAW _tag titles from the Bar. (MMF, interracial, big black cock worship)_

Dana Brooke handed Apollo a bottle of champagne, and told him and Titus to go sit down on the couch. She took a drink right from another bottle of the bubbly and giggled, drunk on booze and high on victory. Titus and Apollo had won the tag titles at _Elimination Chamber_ about four hours ago, and they'd been celebrating ever since. First at the arena, then at a club, and finally, at the hotel. It was time to take the celebration to the next level. Dana was dying for some big, black cock.

She began to striptease for them, gyrating her hips and touching herself as she peeled the power suit away from her ripped, tan body. She let her long, blonde hair down, and used her flexibility to show off for the two tall, dark, handsome men. Now clad in only her black lace Victoria's Secret matching bra and panties, she got into Titus' lap, and began to grind on him. She could feel his hot, throbbing cock against her through his suit, fuck it was huge, and her pussy responded by getting wet. She leaned in to kiss him, and his big hands touched her all over, including between her legs.

"Damn, girl, you're wet," Titus commented, and licked his fingers.

Dana smiled. "You make me wet."

Titus' fingers went back to her pussy, and collected more of the juices. "You're tasty, too. Apollo, taste this." He extended his fingers to the younger man.

He leaned over and sucked his mentor's fingers. "Oh yeah, you're tasty. C'mere, girl."

Dana sauntered over to Apollo, and straddled his lap, and he slid down between her legs, and pulled her thong to the side, so he could lick her, from her rock hard button down between her meaty, swollen red lips, and finally, her dripping, tight pussy, which he could not penetrate with his tongue. Oh, yes, she was delicious. Lustily, she rode his face and she sighed and screamed and cursed. He squeezed her juicy ass in his big hands, spreading her open, and presenting her for his mentor.

She looked over her shoulder to see Titus approaching her, naked except for his new red and silver title. He was wearing it backwards, because he was palming his enormous manhood, Dana couldn't believe her eyes, it had to be close to a foot long, and it was fat; it might even hurt. But fuck, she wanted it, and she jerked her hips back lewdly towards him, the movement also tipping her over the edge into orgasm, as Apollo's lips sucked her clit.

 _"Oh, fuck! Ohhhh, fuck me!"_

Titus didn't need to hear that twice. He seized the blonde by her hips, and penetrated her very slowly with his pleasure piece.

 _"Ohhhhhh... Ohhhh... Mmmmmmmmmm... Oh, no... Mmmmmpf!"_

He couldn't even get all the way inside before she came again, her hips bucking, pussy milking his cock. "Yeah, that's it, girl. Cum for me. Cum all over this big black dick."

Meanwhile, Apollo slipped from beneath her, and stripped down to his title, too. Only he held his over one shoulder with one hand, while another hand went to her hair. Dana opened her eyes to see another huge black cock that rivaled the one now moving smoothly inside her, and instinctively opened her mouth, to be filled with Titus Worldwide. Fucked on both ends, a fat cock in her pussy, and one in her mouth, she could no longer verbalize her pleasure, and her nails raked and dug into Apollo's perfect ass as he fucked her face. Her toes curled and all of her nerves seemed to jump as she came all over Titus' cock a second time.

He grabbed her hips so hard he left marks, and thrust the entire length of his cock into her, and just as Dana felt him cum, Apollo roared, and pulled her hair before shooting his load deep in the back of her throat. Then, they both pulled out, and left her bent over the couch, dripping cum from her pussy and her chin. Her hair was a mess, her makeup ruined.

"Come here, girl." Titus patted his lap, and Dana hurried to sit in it, even though she was still leaking his cum, she knew he wouldn't mind. He stroked her hair, and Apollo began to rub her feet. "You know you're the factor that's made Titus Worldwide great."

And Dana smiled, because she knew it was true.


	6. Naughty Girl (Paige and Mandy Rose)

**6\. Naughty Girl**

 _Paige punishes, then pleasures one of her Absolution proteges, Mandy Rose, after_ Elimination Chamber. _(FF)_

Mandy was furious after her elimination from the chamber. She hated the way she'd been booked for the two biggest pay per views she'd taken part in. She had the embarrassing distinction of being the woman who been eliminated first in two first-time women's elimination matches, the Royal Rumble, and the Elimination Chamber. Yeah, she'd had a few very obvious botches at house shows, and even on TV, but that haughty hair hat Sasha Banks had taken Paige out of the ring forever, was known to work recklessly, hell, the bitch had nearly broken her own neck at least half a dozen times with her terrible suicide dives, and she was still riding on a rocket push to the moon, drinking martinis with Roman Reigns. The reason Sasha couldn't land on her feet was because her head was so big, gravity just carried her over like a toddler drowning in a nearly-empty mop bucket.

She shoved the door to the locker room open so hard she broke the stop. She was alone, and let out a loud, frustrated scream that was more of a howl, and kicked some random person's bag off a bench. She spun around, and began beating up a locker, cursing and continuing to scream. It dented and popped open, and a piece of jagged metal drew a long, shallow cut along her forearm.

 _"MotherFUCKER!"_ Mandy roared, as she cradled her arm and two tears born of anger and released by pain ran down her face. She picked up another random bag, and threw it into another row of lockers and screamed until her throat hurt. It did nothing to make her feel any better.

The door behind her swung open, and it was her friend, her mentor, her goth goddess, Paige. "Mandy!" She scolded. "Stop that this instant!"

She did. She set down the next bag she'd been about to throw, sat down beside it, and burst into tears. The moonlight pale woman embraced her, and stroked her long blonde hair. She drew the sun-kissed woman's face to her smooth, white breasts, and automatically, she began to nuzzle.

"Yes, my love, just relax, calm down. You were a very good girl in your match tonight. You remembered everything I taught you. Until you came back here. Mandy, you know you've been a very naughty girl."

Mandy pulled away from her mentor. "It's not my fault. It was that hair hatted my-shit-don't-stink, I'm-too-good-for-everyone-"

"My love, that is business as it is here on the main roster. I warned you about that from the time we were working together at the training center. They push who they want to push, regardless of talent or safety or fan reaction. There's a lot of cliques, and a lot of nepotism."

"It's not fair!" Mandy wailed.

"Of course it's not fair, but it's just the way things are," Paige said, a gently stroked her protege's face. "And, if you want to work for the top company, you're going to have to accept it. Understand?"

Mandy nodded.

"That's my good girl. But, I still have to punish you for being a brat."

Again, Mandy nodded. She knew she deserved punishment for her immature behavior. She stood up, and lowered her boyshorts and panties before bending over to grab her ankles. Immediately, Paige spanked her hard, ten times. Paige never fooled around when it came to spanking her or Sonya. But Sonya hardly ever got spanked. When it was over, Mandy pulled her pants back up and rubbed her sore bottom. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome my dear golden love. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I sure have."

"Good girl. Come here." Paige sat down on a folding chair, and patted her lap. Eagerly, Mandy hurried over, and straddled her. Paige kissed her, as her hand dropped down between her protege's legs, and gave her a gentle pinch. "Such a dirty little brat. Getting so wet from me spanking you." She slipped her fingers into the brief white boyshorts, and the white cotton thong, so wet and sticky. Softly, she stroked open her slick labia, and pressed down on her clit. Mandy moaned softly, and bit down on her underlip.

Paige smiled, and deftly maneuvered her hand so she could slip two fingers into her protege while continuing to rub her clit with her thumb. A little cry escaped Mandy's pink lips, and Paige used her other hand to deliver a sharp slap to her tanned, curvy ass. "Shhh, you must be quiet. Can you be quiet, my love?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Mandy gasped and Paige felt her pussy quiver around her fingers, the beautiful blonde was quivering all over, fighting nature. Paige very subtly moved her fingers inside, but Mandy felt it, and all self control gone, began to fuck her mentor's hand, being ever so careful not to make a sound, digging her short fingernails into her own thighs.

"Yes, that's my sweet girl..." Paige whispered. "Cum for me, my love."

"Mmmm, Ma'am..." Mandy panted. Her skin was tingling all over, and she let herself go, her pussy squeezing around Paige's fingers.

Paige pulled her fingers out, and patted Mandy between her legs, where the aching had subsided into relief. "All better now?"

Mandy nodded blissfully, and gave her mentor a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ma'am."


	7. It's Over (Sasha and Bayley)

**7\. It's Over**

 _Another requested pairing, one I've also wanted to write about, so thanks for the nudge._

 _After_ Elimination Chamber, _Bayley reflects on her relationship with Sasha, and its ending_. _(FF, jill off)_

People liked to say that wrestling was "fake", but after _Elimination Chamber,_ the pain was very real to Bayley. And, it wasn't merely the fact that Sasha had worked her pretty stiff during her heel turn, it had been the cheap shot Sasha hit her with in her previously injured shoulder, before the event even started, just after they arrived at the arena. Her former flame had worked that shoulder every chance she got in the match, too. It was a little swollen now, and hurt like hell. She would have to see the trainers.

 _It's over._ The words still seemed to hang in the air in the empty locker room, which smelled like a mixture of different body sprays and hair products, as the tall, thin brunette pulled off her sweatband and hair elastic, sending her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, and framing her dripping eyes. She sat down, and the tears fell on to her shiny black boots as she unlaced them.

She pulled off her gear and underwear, grabbed her body wash, and headed for the showers, which had a terrifying habit of turning on at random, and blasting cold water. And, the shower heads weren't heads at all, but nozzles. But, she used one anyway, the water hitting her already aching body like hot little pins. Much earlier in the day, Sasha had taken her back here, both of them still in their nice dresses, and Bayley had been anticipating some love, but instead, her girlfriend had shooed her away, pulled out her phone, and after a few minutes, finally spoke. "Walking with Elias are you?" She held her phone out, and swiped her finger over shots of Bayley and Elias from a little get-together last night. In one, he had his arm around her, his hand on her ass, and in another, she was sitting on his lap on a couch, beside Erick Rowan and Luke Harper, and Elias was kissing her on the cheek. The rest were fairly innocuous.

Yes, Bayley had committed the ultimate betrayal. Elias was Sasha's other backstage lover, and she was very territorial over him, just as she was over Bayley. While working with Elias in the mixed tag tournament, they'd become attracted to each other, and the underlying sexual tension had come boiling to the surface at a party last night, and she had walked with Elias up to his hotel room, "walked" with him three times that night. It had been worth it, too. It was a horrible, selfish way to feel, but "walking" with Elias was an amazing, mind-blowing, sensual, passionate, tender experience. And, she liked him, she liked spending time with him. He was sweet, funny, and a gentleman. And, fuck, he was _gifted._

"You did, didn't you?" Sasha had demanded. "Say something! Or hasn't baby Bayley learned how to talk yet?"

That had made her mad, Sasha calling her a baby, and it still made her mad. Sasha knew how much Bayley hated the I'm-a-big-kid gimmick she'd been saddled with. It was ruining her career. And, for the first time, she had not backed down to the more dominant woman. Only the smallest amount of guilt existed for disrespecting her friend and lover. Things hadn't been right between them for the last couple of months. Sasha seemed to be enjoying treating her like garbage on TV so much she'd decided to do it in real life, too. Ever since right around Christmas, Sasha had treated her kind of shitty. Oh, they still had had good times; snuggling on the couch watching a bad movie, playing video games with their friends, and the sex had never not been amazing, but there were a lot of catty remarks, taunting in front of their friends, and unreturned calls and texts.

And, Bayley wanted to keep "walking" with Elias. So, she'd put her hands on her hips and said: "Yeah, I 'walked' with Elias. Three times last night, and once this morning."

Sasha's foxy face had crinkled in anger, and she'd looked as though she wanted to slap Bayley. But, she'd known Bayley could, and would, take her down. "You fucking slut. You're not even sorry, are you?"

Bayley had been unable to keep herself from smiling. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, you will be bitch. Because you and me are through. All of this..." Sasha had run her hands up and down, all over her beautiful, tight body. "You'll never have it again. Bitch, it's _over._ You and me are done. And you stay the fuck away from Elias! That's _mine. My fucking meat, bitch!_ "

Bayley had crossed her arms and glared down at her. "No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to 'stay the fuck away from Elias'. We're quits, remember? You can't tell me who I can and can't 'walk' with anymore."

"Bitch, stay the fuck off my meat."

"Is that all he is to you? That's really how you see him, as nothing more than a huge dick?" Bayley had been unable to hide her shock. "I really dodged a bullet when you dumped me just now."

And that was when Sasha had gone ahead and punched her hard in her weak spot, the shoulder she had spent weeks rehabbing. The pain had been so overwhelming she'd nearly vomited. And, cold, calculating Sasha had laughed at her before walking out.

Bayley wrapped herself in a towel and left the shower. Yes, it was over, but that didn't mean there hadn't been good times, because there had. She had to admit that the most intense, amazing, freaking cosmic orgasms she ever had came at the hands and/or mouth of the Boss. Once Sasha had found out one of Bayley's secret fetishes was the risk of getting caught, she had made it happen, when they were on the overnight flight home from the last European tour. The lights had been turned off, most of the passengers were asleep, and those that weren't were lost in various forms of electronic entertainment. Sasha had begun to tease her, stroking her bare thighs, and gently pinching her nipples while Bayley half-protested, because they would get caught. But, she'd been so turned on by the situation, and when Sasha had ordered her to take off her panties, Bayley readily complied, lifting her hips from the seat and sliding them down her long legs.

Sasha had smiled and kissed her, and told her she was a good girl as she began to work her clit. Bayley had needed to bite her lips and to keep from crying out as the overwhelming pleasure built, but her lover could hear the whimpers in her throat, and spanked her between the legs. "Be quiet." She went back to playing.

"May I cum?" Bayley had asked, begged was really closer to the truth.

"You know better than to ask, girl. You know you're not allowed to cum until I say you can," Sasha had replied, and slipped two fingers into Bayley's very wet, swollen, and hot honey pot.

"Please, Goddess..."

Even now, remembering that night, her pussy was just as wet and swollen, distracting her from the task of getting ready to go watch the rest of the show. The new panties she'd just pulled on were already getting sticky. She straddled the bench, and shifted so her aching womanhood was on the edge of it. Then, she began to work her hips, humping the edge of the bench in needy desperation, remembering Sasha on the plane.

She had brought Bayley to the edge, only to stop and deny her, over and over again. But when she finally came, after what felt like an eternity of edging, it was so intense she'd seen stars, and every nerve ending in her whole body had tingled. Somehow, she'd managed to stay quiet, the cries muted in her throat. But, now alone in the locker room, there was no need to be quiet. Lost in her reverie, Bayley let her moans, pants, and sighs go forth from her throat, out through her slightly-parted lips, and they echoed in the big empty room. Her hips were sliding rapidly back and forth, almost involuntarily, the special pleasure was growing, seeming to seep all through her body, up from between her legs, and thrust herself hard against the bench to finally release it in a powerful orgasm.

Then it was over. She stretched out on the bench, spent and happy, despite the nagging pain coming from her shoulder. Once the afterglow faded, she changed her panties, pulled on sweats, and went in search of Elias.


	8. What do We do Now? (Dallas and Axel)

**8\. What do We do Now?**

 _After leaving the Miz onscreen and in real life, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel only have each other. (Big brother/little brother roleplay, ageplay, slash) I wrote this just because I thought the B Team needed a fan fic._

"What do we do now? Tell me, Bo, what the fuck are we going to do?" Curtis Axel hissed at his longtime tag team partner, Bo Dallas, as they undressed in the locker room following _RAW_. Curtis was furious, he'd not wanted to quit Miz when they were broken up onscreen, even after he found out Miz was being drafted to _Smackdown Live._ But Bo insisted it was what they had to do, and Curtis had to admit it was unlikely Miz would have time for them anymore. But, it didn't make the pain of separation weigh any less on his heart. He'd loved Miz, and Miz had made him feel loved, too.

Bo shoved his singlet into his bag, and hugged his blonde, bronzed lover. "Everything will work out, baby boy, I promise. We'll find a new Daddy, one who will love and cherish us as much as he did. Someone just as special."

"But I need care _now,"_ Curtis said petulantly, and wound one of Bo's long, dark locks around his fingers.

"I know, sweet boy. Big brother's got this, don't you worry." Bo gave Curtis a gentle nuggie. "Come on, get dressed."

Curtis looked doubtful, but he pulled on sweats and followed Bo out.

Back in their hotel room, Bo turned on Adult Swim and went into the bathroom. He rinsed out the tub before filling it with nice warm water. He stripped down to a pair of black bikini briefs, sat down on the closed toilet lid, and called softly to his little bro.

Curtis came into the small room, ashamed because he'd been crying again. He kept his head down, but big brother Bo, from his position, could see his wet, flushed cheeks, and matted eyelashes. He pulled Curtis down on to his lap, and pulled the blonde head down to his waxen chest. "There, there. No more of that." He wiped Curtis's face with a handy Kleenex. "Let's get you in the bath."

The tan man smiled a little, and helped big brother undress him. When he was naked, Bo told him to go potty and excused himself. He found the bath toys, and when he dropped them into the tub, Curtis's face completely softened. He had officially entered his little zone, and Bo was relieved he was going to accept him as a substitute for the Daddy he needed so badly; that they both needed so badly.

Curtis almost jumped into the tub and settled in to play with boats and two rubber duckies while Bo squatted down beside and watched on with a tender smile before Curtis became restless, and splashed him, then he played in, splashing back and tickling until they were both soaked, and there was a puddle on the floor. They laughed, and Bo, cold in his wet briefs, unwrapped the hotel soap and gently washed little brother's back.

"I can do the rest," Curtis chirped, in his proud little boy voice, and took the washcloth from Bo, who went to get the water pitcher, shed the wet underwear, and turn up the heat. His short cock was fully hard, fat and curved upwards and when he returned to the bathroom to find little brother exploring his own erection in the water, a long string of shiny precum began to drool from it.

Curtis looked at him with big, frightened eyes. "Something's wrong with my peepee! It's all big, and it kind of hurts. It kinda feels like I need to go potty, but I'm pretty sure I don't-"

"There's nothing wrong with your peepee, Curt. Sometimes peepees get all stiff and big like that. See?" He stood to show little brother his own erection. "Yes, it's a little uncomfortable, but you don't need to go potty."

"Will it ever go back to normal, Da-...Bo?"

Bo was so touched. He was doing such a good job Curtis had slipped and almost called him Daddy. "Yes. I'll show you how to make it soft again after I wash your hair, okay?"

Curtis nodded. "It feels good when I rub it."

"Yes it does." Bo palmed himself. "Mmmmm..." He dunked the water pitcher into the tub. "Close your eyes and hold your breath."

Curtis obeyed and let Bo wash and rinse his hair. Afterwards, big brother found little brother's peepee. It was still hard. "Now I'm going to teach you how to take care of this." Bo stood up again, and wrapped his hand around himself. "Hold your peepee and rub it, just like I am," he panted.

"Mmmm... It feels so good..." Curtis chirped, and knelt up in the bathtub to show Bo he was rubbing it right.

Curtis had a nice one, nine inches long, and thick enough to please, but not hurt. Bo's arousal multiplied, and he let go of his cock. It twitched in response, but he'd staved off the orgasm. "Yes, little bro, that's it. Good job." His cock twitched again, turned on by the words, the whole situation, and even without stimulation, he was about to go over the edge. It was too soon, he'd yet to explain to little bro what was going to come out. But, it was too late for Bo, he could no longer control himself. He grabbed himself again, and jerked only two and half more times before spurt after spurt of cum shot out and hit the tub surround. So fucking needed he had to drop to his knees after it was over. He leaned against the tub, panting.

"Are you okay big bro?" Curtis asked, worried.

Bo gave him a tired smile, to show him he was okay. "Yes, Curt, I'm fine."

"What's that?" He pointed at the globs of cum running down towards the water.

"Um..." He couldn't think of a childish euphemism for it. "Jiz. But, look." He stood up with still wobbly knees, and showed little brother his limp cock. "All better."

"Wow! But mine's still all big."

Bo smiled. "That's because you have to make jiz, too."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." He began to work Curtis's cock like he had so many times before, even if he was playing innocent tonight, Bo knew his lover well, and soon had him back in manhood, groaning and cursing, and working his hips against the friction of Bo's gripping hand until he, too, shot his load all over the tub surround.

"Thank you," the grownup Curtis Axel said, and sighed. "For every-"

Bo put his finger to his lips. "I'm not done yet, baby boy. Let's get you out of the tub before your skin prunes." He got a towel, and spread it open for Curtis to step into.

Curtis smiled, and giggled when big brother dried ticklish areas. Bo told him to go potty again, because it was important to clear all the jiz out so he didn't make a mess the next time he went, and went back to the special bag. On the bed, he laid out little brother's pull up, blanket, pjs, teddy bear, and two books, _McElligot's Pool_ and _The Color Kittens._

Little brother came from the bathroom, smiling naked, clean, and ready to be made ready for bed.


End file.
